A typical multi-function display (MFD) in an aircraft cockpit utilizes information from different avionic sub-systems and on-board databases to provide multitude of information to the pilot with respect to effective navigation of the flight. The Multi-Function Display (MFD) can be any display (an Electronic Flight Bag or Heads-Up Display or Tablet) in the cockpit which combines information from different avionic sub-systems and generates graphics symbology in-turn providing more efficient situational awareness to the pilot. In order to provide a relevant information, the on-board MFD hosts a variety and multitude of different onboard databases each specific to a graphic function for driving MFD map application layers. Availability of these databases determine the ability of the MFD to generate specific graphic functions and considering the order of growth of these databases, creates an inherent limitation on the MFD in expanding the new graphics functionalities. However, the cost of expanding the avionic platforms in terms of computation and storage capabilities can rival the value of new functions that drives the avionic upgrade. With ever expanding weather collection and correlations, more detailed weather forecasts are evolving at a faster pace and avionic certification expenses impend these features deployment to airplanes. For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the specification, there is a need in the art for system and methods for a next generation multi-function display within a aircraft platform which has a connectivity with ground systems.